


Freres de Sang

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Well...lol once again based off of my friends RP carries, Poor HufflePuff....Any how, Roddy's always having to come and controll his older brother, who is, well not so stable... Strangely Rab came out with my Cousin's hair lol, Btw this is dedecated to my Girls who play roddy and rab so well, any how, they put up a fan fic on here, check it out it could use some reviews, Its Freres de sang, the only roddy rab fic on the site right now.





	Freres de Sang

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
